


Torture

by Fluterbev



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluterbev/pseuds/Fluterbev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's got a secret kink. Conveniently enough, so does Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission to the Guppygasm Anthology, for Moonridge 2008. Thank you to the wonderful and talented Caro Dee for putting together such a fabulous and extremely hot anthology. Thanks also to all the other other authors and artists who contributed - I was honoured to be amongst such excellent company :-).

 

Blair shifted a little on the bed, testing the limits of his confinement. Wrists bound with silk ties to the head of the bed – not too tight, not too slack, his comfort ensured with near-mathematical precision – discovered the limited parameters of movement, and ankles bound likewise to the foot of the bed did the same.

The conclusion was inescapable. Restrained, secured, bound; helplessly spread out like a tethered sacrifice before a hungry beast. Blair swallowed nervously, feeling his helplessness as a shuddering thrill of almost unbearable arousal and fear. The predatory look on Jim’s face, as he stood beside the bed and surveyed his victim, only added to Blair’s delicious trepidation.

Jim must have sensed something of Blair’s conflicting emotions, however, because his face softened imperceptibly. "You sure you want me to do this, Chief?" he asked, in that sexy voice which never failed to turn Blair’s spine to butter.

"Oh god, yeah!" Blair nodded emphatically, the anticipation of what was to come adding perhaps a semitone of increased pitch to his voice. "Fuck, yeah! Just do it, man!"

Jim watched him for a few moments longer, scrutinizing him thoroughly for any sign of discomfort or reluctance, and all the time a mantra was running through Blair’s mind: _touch me, touch me, touchmetouchmetouchmetouchme!_ After an endless interval, Jim’s expression morphed from concern to something altogether wilder; and Blair’s inner voice, which had been desperately urging his partner onwards to this moment, morphed along with it: _halleluiah!_

When they’d first mapped out this fantasy, Jim had opted to remain dressed. At the time Blair had not liked that idea – Jim Ellison naked was, after all, a sight to behold, but Jim had insisted. "This is not about me, Blair – this is your kink we’re exploring here," he’d said. "If I’m in the buff as well, the temptation for me will be to forget the object of the game, and it’ll end too soon for both of us. Plus," and here he’d smiled dangerously. "I think it’ll add to the thrill. Me fully dressed and in control. You naked and bound and at my mercy." And of course, put like that, Blair could do nothing else but agree.

So here Jim was, jeans molded to his sculpted butt, tight grey tee-shirt clinging to his muscular chest, his taut little nipples forming pert little peaks through the cotton fabric.

As Jim moved onto the bed, hoisting one leg across and over to straddle him, Blair found that he couldn’t take his eyes off those tantalizing little nubs. He longed for Jim to lean forward so that he could mouth them through the cotton; lick them, bite them, make them even more pert, with Jim panting and straining towards him the whole time.

But Jim was calling the shots here, and that would not be permitted.

Jim did, however, make one concession, although apparently it was for his own comfort rather than for Blair’s voyeuristic pleasure. Reaching down he unzipped himself, allowing his erect cock to peep up over the top of his boxers, and he adjusted the rest of his package within the confines of his jeans with a relieved sigh. "It’s getting a little too tight in there," he confessed. Then, with what must have an immense effort of will – it would have been for Blair, at any rate – he moved his hands away, and focused his entire attention on Blair.

Blair froze like a deer in the headlights as Jim stared down intently at him, something disconcertingly merciless in his eyes. And he found his breath coming faster at the sight, his arousal, which had been simmering constantly since they decided to play this game, suddenly increased tenfold.

"Blair." Jim’s single, imperative word, brought him momentarily back to earth. "If you want me stop at any point, remember to use the word we agreed. I _won’t_ stop unless you say it."

This was something they’d arranged beforehand; something Blair had insisted upon, because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to prevent himself from pleading, and he wanted Jim to carry on to the bitter end regardless. "Cascade," he said, his voice husky, realizing that this was really happening, and it was about to happen _now_. "I’ll say ‘Cascade’." He grinned, his excitement making him bold. "But I’m not gonna say it, man. Not until you make me come."

Jim cocked his head at that, a wry grin flickering across his features. "We’ll see," he said enigmatically. Then, his hands moving to hover right _there_ , right where Blair wanted them, he ordered, "Lie back and enjoy the ride, Chief."

They’d agreed to do this a few nights ago, when they’d been confessing sexual fantasies to each other late at night, as lovers often do. Blair’s nipples had always been a deeply erogenous zone for him, and he’d admitted so to Jim. "I’ve thought about what it would be like. You know, to have someone play with them, but not touch me anywhere else. To see if I can come just from that."

Jim had liked the idea. "I’ll do that for you, if you want," he’d murmured, pulling and twisting graphically to illustrate his words.

The fire had been banked at that moment after their earlier lovemaking, the two of them cuddled up together in the afterglow, but even the suggestion had made Blair – utterly sated until then – hard once more. "I don’t know if I could handle it all the way through," he admitted, panting as Jim’s clever fingers graphically delineated the fantasy. "It would get to the point where I’d just touch myself to finish it off, or hump your leg or something."

Jim had leaned in close at that moment, his voice deep and full of promise. "I could tie you down," he’d suggested. "Make you helpless." And Blair had understood then exactly how well his own fantasy intersected with Jim’s.

And so here he was, helpless under Jim’s hands. Jim’s jeans-clad thighs were the only thing actually touching him right now, the length of them holding Blair’s torso in place between their spread width. Jim’s hands were brushing the air just over Blair’s chest, stirring the fine hairs there. With every inhale Blair could feel them almost make contact. _Almost_. And down below his hard cock was neglected, untouched and unloved, with no relief in sight.

"This is torture, man," Blair complained, wanting more already.

Jim chuckled, his expression calculating, and his hands still maddeningly distant. "No it’s not," he said decisively. "But it soon will be. Lie still, Chief, and just feel it."

Blair’s eyes widened at that, and he subsided.

Remaining still wasn’t easy, however. Blair desperately wanted to thrust his chest up to make contact (and some contact for his dick would be nice too) but instead he strove to follow Jim’s guidance. _Just feel it_ , his tormenter had said, so he concentrated hard, striving to do just that.

"That’s it, Chief," Jim told him approvingly, as Blair finally began to relax. He worked on controlling his breathing, basking in the sensations of Jim’s proximity, the exquisite anticipation and the imperative throb of his cock. "Yeah, there you go," Jim praised once more as Blair gradually got it all together, his deep voice and loving encouragement adding yet another layer to the escalating arousal. "That’s it."

It was like meditation, almost, as the minutes ticked on; breathing, relaxing, allowing it to happen in its own good time. And either Blair was becoming sensitized to this almost-touch or Jim was getting closer because – god! – he could feel it now; feel his nipples tingle and get harder and tighter, and his dick pulse with increasing need. He fell into a rhythm – breathe in and – there it was, a brief caress! – breathe out. Breathe in, and – eureka! – breathe out. He relaxed more fully into it and he was rewarded with another touch, more lingering this time, not losing contact now as he exhaled; the merest brush, light, tantalizing, relentless.

Sounds were beginning to come out of Blair now. Sighs and moans he couldn’t stop himself from making, because Jim had told him to relax and feel it, and that was exactly what he was doing, damn it; doing _right now_. And Jim was barely touching him but already he was losing it; wanting more, wanting something to rub his dick against because god, he was so hard, so fucking turned on, and he wanted to _come_ , goddamn it.

But it was much too soon for that, of course. Blair wasn’t far gone enough to be totally desperate, so he managed – by sheer force of will - not to beg. Instead he released some of the tension by straining at his bonds, pulling and twisting them. Jim’s hands carried on without pause, however; the bastard knowing, no doubt, exactly how helpless Blair was, secure in the smug knowledge that his captive could not get free or touch himself no matter how much he squirmed.

It went on for what felt like an eternity; but eventually Jim must have decided it was time to up the stakes. Fingertips engaged fully to move in tight circles over the ends of Blair’s nipples; repeatedly, relentlessly. Blair cried out as it went on, and at last words fell involuntarily from his lips. "Oh, Jim, Please. Please." He wanted to ask Jim to touch him, to jack him off, but he knew it would avail him nothing. "Oh, please… oh god…" This was more maddening than the almost-touch, even, because it was almost too much yet still not quite enough. "Jim… ahhhh!"

Jim didn’t respond, of course. He simply continued his torture without pause, his face intent with concentration as he worked, and Blair found that rather intimidating sight to be devastatingly erotic in itself. His hips jerked uncontrollably as he squirmed under Jim’s merciless hands, desperately wanting more, _needing_ more, yet the thin air provided absolutely no relief.

After an endless time, Jim altered his touch again. Blair felt his hypersensitized nipples seized between strong fingers, pinched, held, then released; pinched, held, then released. The pressure was bearable at first but gradually, slowly, inexorably it increased, his nipples pulled out further and further, the pinches tighter and tighter, and before long he found himself crying out desperately, on the edge of… something. Discomfort? Pain? Sheer ecstasy? It was almost, but not quite, more than he could bear, the sensation radiating out from his chest and transferring down his spine to his cock, which remained so sadly neglected. "Jim! Oh man, oh please, please." He needed… he needed…. "Please, touch me. Oh god, I can’t stand it. Please… please, Jim!"

In answer Jim shifted, lifting himself away from his position straddling Blair, and for an ecstatic moment Blair thought Jim was actually going to do what he’d begged and finish him off. But instead Jim moved to kneel beside him. While one hand continued its torturous pinch-and-release, the other nipple was relinquished altogether.

But that respite lasted for a mere couple of seconds, until Jim’s mouth descended upon the neglected nub and sucked it in _hard_.

Blair almost bucked off the bed at that, his wrists and ankles twisting in their bonds and an undulating cry wrung from some primal place deep inside. The sucking was relentless, however, and Jim’s hand maintained its simultaneous pulsating torment of the other nipple without pause. Blair babbled helplessly now, his hips jerking desperately, longing for just one, single touch down there, knowing that if he got it he’d come. "Please! Oh god, Jim, please don’t… please I can’t take any more, man. Please, touch me. Let me come! Anything, I’ll do anything!" He didn’t know for certain, however, whether he was truly begging for Jim to stop or to carry on. He was lost in contradictory sensation, loving it yet hating it, desperate for relief, so close…. so close…

Blair was only aware that Jim had moved when the almost painful sucking paused briefly, then resumed on the other side. His other nipple, still wet and sensitized from Jim’s mouth, was seized in a fierce grip between strong fingers, and Blair thought he’d die from the dual sensations. Too much, not enough, almost… almost….

Then he screamed when he felt the white-hot agony of teeth sinking into the tender aureole, fingernails biting simultaneously into the other side in a brutal pinch, sending a bolt of sizzling current right down to his cock, the world falling asunder as he came…. and came…. and came….

Blair was barely conscious when he felt the bed tip with Jim’s shifting weight, and heard him order, "Open up." Obeying without thought, still bound, spread-eagled and utterly dazed in the aftermath of the most incredible orgasm he’d ever experienced, he accepted Jim’s hot thrusts into his mouth readily, swallowing what he could and savoring the taste when, after only two or three strokes, his lover came as well.

Jim lay close down beside him after that, his arms reaching around to enclose Blair within their protective circle, and Blair finally drifted into exhausted, satiated sleep.

When Blair woke later, with his lover asleep beside him, he found that Jim had unbound him as he slept. Curious, he sat up and pulled the comforter down to look at his nipples. They were a little distended, a little red and sensitive to the touch, but apart from that they seemed fine. There was a very faint indentation of teeth marks around the right one, although the skin had not been broken at all. Jim, just as he knew would be the case, had been careful.

"Hey." Jim’s quiet voice interrupted his reverie. He was looking up at Blair with some concern. "You okay?"

Blair was. He _really_ was. "I feel great, man," he said. He leaned down to join Jim in a tender kiss, then snuggled back down with him under the comforter, their arms going around each other in a loving embrace.

After a moment, Blair heard Jim murmur, "I was worried that it’d be, you know, too much."

Blair chuckled. "It was intense, man. Absolutely incredible. As for it being too much," he squeezed Jim tight reassuringly. "Well, yeah, of course it was! That was the whole point, Jim. That was what I wanted!"

"Chief?" Jim asked, after a moment, a little tentatively. "Can I ask you something?"

Blair nodded. "Sure you can."

"I was wondering…" Jim paused. "What if I were to want you to do that to me? You know, just to try it out."

Blair grinned happily, his comatose libido waking up and doing the samba. He sat up and ran a hand over Jim’s chest, enjoying how Jim’s eyes widened as he skimmed close to - but totally avoided – his pert little nipples. Payback was a bitch, after all. "Hey man," he said enthusiastically. "Where did you put those silk ties?"

 

 


End file.
